Orgullo de León
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island". Loke y Lucy pelean contra Bickslow en la batalla del festival.


Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

N/A: Este fic participa en el reto **"taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island".** Mi personaje es Loke 3 y espero haberlo plasmado bien, tal y como Mashima lo deja ver a estas alturas del manga/anime. He decidido que sería fiel a los diálogos puesto que los veo bastante importantes, aunque todos sabéis que dependiendo del fansuber existen pequeñas diferencias, al igual que del anime al manga. Así que no seáis muy críticos con eso y fijaros más en la mente de Loke 3 al cual no puedo nombrar sin poner un corazón xD

Espero que os guste! Os dejo con la pelea de Loke y Lucy contra Bickslow!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Algo andaba mal. Sin tener que averiguar más, enseguida lo supo: Lucy estaba en peligro. Pero, ¿por qué no le había llamado? Sabía que podía confiar en él, ¿no? Maldiciendo en silencio deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder estar allí con ella. Mientras él viviera no permitiría que le ocurriera nada. Nada. Volvió a maldecir mientras apretaba los puños, y entonces ocurrió. De pronto estaba en el mundo de los humanos. Lucy no le había llamado, y sin embargo él había logrado atravesar la puerta. La buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo a punto de ser impactada por un ataque de Bickslow. Sin dudarlo saltó hacia ella, la cogió en brazos y la alejó del sitio. Había llegado por los pelos. Si algo le hubiese pasado a la chica por haber llegado tarde no se lo habría perdonado en la vida.

Miró de soslayo su cara de sorpresa mientras aún la tenía en brazos, y tal como a él le gustaba, adornó su entrada triunfal con una espectacular frase:

\- Me pregunto por qué puedo atravesar la puerta aun cuando no me llamas. -Sonrió de medio lado al notar que Lucy le miraba.- Supongo que esto es otra prueba de que la barrera entre los humanos y los espíritus se desmorona ante nuestro amor.

Le encantó ver como aquella inocente chica se sonrojaba gracias a sus palabras y le preguntaba nerviosa que de qué estaba hablando. Ella era, sencillamente genial. Una maga estelar como no había conocido otra hasta ahora. Le había demostrado que se preocupaba por los suyos y eso le hizo sentir tanto cariño hacia ella como nunca había sentido por nadie. Totalmente lo contrario a Karen. Sonrió de nuevo pensando en eso mientras la dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo y se preparaba para el combate.

\- Ha llegado el momento de cumplir mi promesa.

-Loke! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, eh, leoncete? -Se mofó el que ahora era su oponente.- Así que al final has contado que eras un espíritu y eso. Encima de que no dije ni una palabra, ¿y ahora vas a luchar contra mí? -Trataba de desmoralizarle, pero él tenía muy claro que haría cualquier cosa por Lucy.- Y así es como me lo pagas. ¡Pues bienvenido a la batalla de Fairy Tail!

 _"¿Batalla de Fairy Tail?"_

En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero ahora mismo eso era lo que menos le importaba, y pensando en Lucy y en protegerla, dijo mientras se atusaba el traje con coquetería:

\- La verdad es que no sé cómo está el patio ahora mismo. -El jefe de las doce casas del zodíaco miró con gesto ofuscado a Bickslow. Le conocía lo bastante de su época como miembro activo del gremio como para saber que su actitud le ayudaba a diezmar la confianza de sus contrincantes, y eso, hoy, no pasaría. No podía permitirlo, Había hecho una promesa a la magnífica persona que ahora era dueña de su llave, y la cumpliría costase lo que costase.- Verás, hay una cosa que no soporto... -Y endureciendo el tono para dejar clara su postura prosiguió- Nunca te perdonaré que le hagas daño a Lucy. ¿Entendido?

Bickslow rió con ganas ante esa declaración de intenciones.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? Nunca me has ganado, sabes que no tienes posibilidades.

Entonces lanzó a sus muñecos en contra de su antiguo compañero. Loke sabía que antes nunca había podido ganarle, pero lo que Bickslow no sabía era que desde que Lucy le rescató y desde que hizo un contrato con ella, sus fuerzas se habían multiplicado. Ahora no era un triste espíritu vagando por el mundo de los humanos mientras su poder se consumía poco a poco. Ahora era uno de los guardianes de las doce puertas del zodíaco, el más poderoso de ellas, el espíritu de la lucha, el León, y lucharía con todo su corazón y todo el poder que Regulus le diera para proteger a esa adorable persona por la que sentía tal afecto.

\- Lucy, sal de aquí. -Dijo totalmente confiado en su fuerza.

¿¡Pero qué dices!? -Contestó ella sorprendiéndolo.- ¡Eres un espíritu, no un escudo! Pienso luchar contigo, con mi invocación. Por algo soy una maga estelar.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de calor el corazón de Leo. Realmente era una chica maravillosa, especial. Merecía que hiciera todo lo posible por ella, ya que sabía que ella siempre que pudiera haría todo lo posible por sus espíritus. La miró de soslayo mientras sonreía gratamente reconfortado observando cómo ella le devolvía la sonrisa con un gesto orgulloso. Era un placer estar bajo la mano de Lucy.

\- DOIIIKITERRUUUUU! -Dijo Happy uniéndose a ese momento tan emotivo para Loke.

\- ¡Tú a callar! -Le espetó la chica ruborizada.

Eso le hizo reír interiormente pero no le dio tiempo a exteriorizarlo cuando la pausa cesó y uno de los muñecos de su oponente les disparó y ambos saltaron hacia atrás. Pensó en el estilo de lucha de su compañero y dio gracias a que ahora eran dos y podría hacer de pantalla para que Lucy tuviera una oportunidad de acabar con el marionetista.

\- ¡Lucharé contra esos muñecos! ¡Tú ve a por Bickslow cuando veas una brecha! ¿Entendido? -La maga y el gato se prepararon para atacar en cuanto pudieran como les había dicho, y mientras él se concentraba.- Oh, Regulus. Otórgame tu poder.

Una luz dorada le envolvió y notó cómo su fuerza de ataque y velocidad aumentaban considerablemente. Visualizando a los muñecos se lanzó a por ellos, y de un zarpazo destruyó varios, acabando con el resto de un segundo zarpazo. Su júbilo fue mayor aún al ver cómo aplaudía su actuación la maga estelar, orgullosa de su espíritu. Eso le llenó de placer. Pero su oponente volvió a lanzar nuevos muñecos contra la chica, jactándose de que era inútil su esfuerzo. Desesperadamente motivado se colocó delante de ella destrozando las nuevas marionetas con la misma facilidad.

\- ¡Da igual cuántos sean, no dejaré que le hagan un solo rasguño a Lucy!

Su determinación venía dada por sus sentimientos hacia aquella pequeña humana, y tenía que reconocer que eran fuertes y duros. Vio como sin necesidad de decirle nada ella saltó hacia Bickslow con Happy a la espalda, sintiendo una agradable compenetración con la dueña de su llave y un gran orgullo al ver que su látigo lograba alcanzarle.

\- ¡No es bueno en cuerpo a cuerpo! -Le gritó.- ¡Aprovecha ahora!

Su orgullo iba creciendo al ver a la maga repartir latigazos como panes y dejar completamente descolocado a su oponente. Entonces otro escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio que éste se quitaba la máscara que llevaba.

\- ¡No le miréis a los ojos! -Gritó el gatito azul. Les explicó que ese enemigo tenía un gran poder secundario en los ojos, y que si te miraba directamente a los tuyos podía controlar tu alma y pasabas a ser su marioneta.

Entonces Loke oyó los múltiples impactos y los gritos de dolor de Lucy, incluso ignorando los golpes que estaba recibiendo en su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Lucy!

\- ¡No abráis los ojos! -Volvió a repetir Happy.

Pero el sonido era desesperante. Saber que Lucy, su Lucy, estaba siendo golpeada una y otra vez por aquellos muñecos le hacía arder el alma. No le importaba recibir él todo el daño, pero lo que no soportaba era saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar el dolor de su compañera. Una idea pasó por su cabeza. Tendría que sacrificarse para evitar que siguiera sufriendo más daño.

\- ¡Lucy, invoca a Horologium! ¡Desapareceré un momento y podrás utilizarlo para defenderte!

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. ¿Te acuerdas de que me han robado las llaves? -La sangre del espíritu se heló en sus venas. La esperanza se estaba alejando por momentos del campo de batalla y ya no sabía qué más podía hacer para ayudarla. Entonces la oyó gritar con todas sus fuerzas.- Y de todos modos, ¡CONFÍO EN TI, ASÍ QUE ME MANTENDRÉ A TU LADO HASTA EL FINAL!

Aquello caló hasta los huesos del león. Se sintió querido, se sintió útil, se sintió necesario. Como una inyección de adrenalina su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza por una nueva esperanza y los trazos de una idea pasaron por su mente en décimas de segundo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios dibujaron una sincera sonrisa mientras notaba como su cuerpo se recargaba de energía.

\- De acuerdo. Así que todo o nada. Cuando te de la señal abre los ojos y ve a por él.

\- Pero si los abro...

Con una seguridad aplastante, dada por lo que sentía ahora mismo por esa pequeña maga, contestó cautivadoramente para transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- ¿No confiabas en mí?

\- Está bien, lo haré.

Esa respuesta, esa confianza ciega en él, hicieron que Loke sintiera el poder hirviendo dentro de él. No podía fallar, por Lucy. Iba a darlo todo en ese mismo momento. Concentró su energía y soltó su siguiente ataque.

\- Cenit de Regulus. ¡SHISHI KOUYOU!

Una gran explosión de luz y humo los envolvió, cegando por completo a su oponente que, inutilizando su punto fuerte, ahora estaba a merced de ellos.

\- ¡Ahora! -Gritó y Lucy enrolló el látigo en su cuello dándoles una oportunidad ahora.

\- ¡Loke! -Pidió ella mientras forcejeaban.

Él no dudó, el cuerpo a cuerpo era su especialidad.

\- Recordad que ninguno de los dos podéis derrotarme.

Pero el espíritu del león tenía más fuerza que nunca. Se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera siempre y cuando fuera al lado de su maga estelar.

\- ¡No soy el mismo de antes, Bickslow! -Y notando que le hervía la sangre le aclaró.- Desde que conocí a Lucy vuelvo a tener mis poderes estelares. -dudó un momento. Eso no era del todo cierto.- ¿Qué digo? Lucy me ha hecho poderoso. -Y saciando su ansiedad y mostrando orgulloso aquello con lo que contaba y que le era tan preciado, concluyó- ¡No soy como esos muñecos tuyos! ¡SOY UN ESPÍRITU ESTELAR!

¡REGULUS IMPACTO!

Con ese último golpe dejó a su contrincante fuera de combate, y al ver que la chica le miraba con orgullo en los ojos, dándose un aire misterioso sin levantar la cabeza le dijo:

\- Mira esto, Lucy.

Proyectó las palabras _I Love You Lucy_ mientras sentía el pecho henchido.

\- Es el poder del amor. -Dijo para finalizar de rematar el momento.

Lucy no supo qué contestar y Happy volvió a la carga arrastrando su pequeña lengua con ese "doikiteru" que tanto le gustaba repetir. Loke sonrió complacido, había logrado ayudar a la chica cuando más le necesitaba, y la unión que sentía con ella era cada vez mayor. Pensó que sería una gran maga estelar, y se enorgulleció al pensar que él estaría con ella en ese arduo camino, para lo que hiciera falta, al igual que ella había estado ahí para él, y sabía que lo seguiría estando por siempre.


End file.
